


LexaClarke

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2021 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Clexaweek2021 Day 6, Clexaweek21, Clexaweek21 Day 6, Day 6 Magic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mutant Powers, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, clexaweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Lexa has Wanda-like (Energy manipulation, telekinesis and telepathic) powers and wants to tell her girlfriend but she's scared, so one morning she gets into her dreams to see how she might react.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexaweek 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	LexaClarke

**Author's Note:**

> And finally, my last work for Clexaweek 2021, late, but here.  
> On this world Clexa is living, the In-humans or Mutants (people with powers) are something known by the society, but there's not such thing as super villains and heroes, or supers schools or anything like it.  
> Hope you like it :)  
> I had a lot of fun writing it

**_Day 6_ **

**_Magic_ **

Lexa has been struggling with telling her girlfriend about her powers ever since they started dating four years ago, she also would be lying is she said she never considered before, when she and Clarke were only friends. But it was complicated, it wasn't every day that you met someone with powers, and even if it was more common that one would think, it was definitely not common to meet someone who could quite literally control your mind.

As someone with powers, it was hard for Lexa to trust people and as someone who could control minds and energy; it was hard for people to trust her once they met her. That was the principal reason why she won’t sure of telling Clarke, she didn't want to ruin their relationship because Clarke thought she couldn’t trust her -which she actually could, Lexa has never used her power on her. EVER.

But tonight might be the exception; Lexa has made up her mind and decided to finally tell Clarke, not matter what the outcome would be. But at the last minute she chickened out anyways. She was going to tell the blonde at dinner, something like _'Hey, babe, I wanted to tell you something'_ and just use her powers, the manipulation of energy, and then tell her about the rest.

But dinner was going so well that she didn't want to ruin it; so they went to bed -had some fun- and Clarke fell asleep, but Lexa couldn’t _'how can you be such a coward?'_ she asked herself rolling her eyes at herself, she curled up beside Clarke, resting her head on her girlfriend's chest as they both loved, she continued to think and try to convince herself that she would tell her the next morning and finally fell asleep when the blonde, on her dream, started to rub her head.

The next morning, as usual, Lexa woke up before Clarke; she enjoyed a few more minutes of the quietness of the morning, listen to her girlfriend's heartbeat and slow breaths. And then Clarke started moving; she was dreaming, so Lexa just moved a little to give her girlfriend a little space and watch her.

Until and idea hit her.

_'Ask her on her dreams'_

_'No, I can't do that, I won't use my powers on her!'_

_'She won't know, and it's nothing bad, you won't control anything, just create the situation to tell her and see what she has to say'_

_'But...'_

Her internal fight finished quiet different that usual, because yes, it came to her mind getting into her dream, but usually she decided against it, but now... she just couldn't say no; it was a fantastic idea, she wasn't going to hurt Clarke, she wasn't going to control her in any way, she was just going to check how she could react.

It was really easy, her arm was already under Clarke's head, she just had to lift her hand and she would be in. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, Clarke moved closer to her on her dream and Lexa did her magic.

When she opened her eyes she wasn't exactly sure if it had worked, she was still in bed, curled up beside Clarke, but the room was bigger, darker and the farer walls were blurry; she was indeed on a dream. Beside her on the dream, Clarke moved and got up without looking at her, but once she stretched out she turned to Lexa with a smile extending her arms at her so she would move closer, or get up.

Lexa blinked _'shit! Her conscience can't control you, move, Woods!'_ A little straddled Lexa got to her knees and moved closer to Clarke sitting on the edge of the bed where the blonde put her arms around her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her, Lexa's arms going naturally around Clarke's waits _'Oh whoa, this is so much better than my dreams'_ Lexa almost moaned into the kiss.

Clarke moved her hands to Lexa's jaw and pushed back to look at her "I love your eyes so much... they're so beautiful. You're so beautiful, I love _you_ so much" and then she was leaning again to kiss her. Lexa grinned into the kiss, even on her dream Clarke didn't fail to tell her what she thought.

Before Lexa could even consider heating things up, something crashed to her right, far away, but still loud. They both broke the kiss and looked that way, but all Lexa could see was blurry darkness, then Clarke turned to her with a smile, grabbing her hands from her waits "We have to run" she said and took off dragging Lexa -with an incredible force Clarke didn't had on real life- with her. The brunette ran a bit behind her girlfriend while they held hand -Clarke was also incredibly faster than on reality.

What once their room on a bigger scale turned it's blurry corners into corridors, and then a city, and suddenly Lexa realized Clarke was dragging her around the blonde's version of New York. Lexa looked in front of her, one not to crash against anything and two to check on Clarke, but the blonde was grinning wide as she continued to run, at one point she turned to look at Lexa for a second and laughed happily turning back to the front, Lexa couldn’t help but join with a giggle as they continued to run.

Clarke made them turn on a hard corner and they stopped quickly when the street rose into the air ten feet above them. The blonde made them take a few steps back while they both looked up.

"We need to find a way up" Clarke said and turned to smile at Lexa.

The brunette frowned for a second, and then it hit her _'Now! Do it, now! Show her your powers!'_ Lexa dragged Clarke closer, with her arm around Clarke's waits she pressed them together, chest with chest, torso with torso, and thighs with thighs, Clarke naturally put her arms around Lexa's shoulders.

"You're a silly naughty girl, Lex" the blonde smirked with an eyebrow raised.

Lexa just snorted "Hold tight...?" she said and before Clarke could lean in to kiss her, she extended her free arm behind her and used her powers to push the up. Clarke continued to hold onto her, her legs going around Lexa's waits until Lexa landed on top of the street that had gone into the air, and put Clarke down.

The blonde giggled and kissed Lexa's cheek lovingly "Thanks baby" she leaned back and said "about time you used your power for something useful" she giggled again, kissed Lexa's cheek and lips before turning around to keep moving, holding Lexa's hand again.

But the brunette didn't move "What?" she frowned.

The world stumbled when Clarke did because of her hold on Lexa's hand, the blonde frowned too and Lexa looked around worried, she almost fucked this up. Clarke turned to her again and smiled at her with another giggle "You didn't think I hadn't noticed you have power, right?" she tilted her head like a puppy the way Lexa loved "You're kinda lazy, babe, and you use them when you think I'm not looking" she said with a grin before kissing her and turning to move again, this time Lexa followed, she smiled as she let Clarke drag her away and closed her eyes to get out of the dream.

When she opened them again she immediately notice she was back on the real word, the morning sun illuminating their room slightly. She smiled with a deep breath, Clarke already knew, she just gave Lexa her time to tell her, and she wasn't mad -well dreams were always different than reality but there was little chance that she would be mad- she cuddled Clarke tighter against her and kissed her shoulder.

Then she continued to kiss her neck, her jaw her cheeks and once she knew Clarke was awake; her lips. Clarke kissed her back, slowly at first and then she moved to grab her arms around Lexa and depended the kiss, the brunette moved to straddle her girlfriend and they both sat up without separating their lips. Lexa grinned into the kiss as she wriggled her hands on Clarke's curves and her back, they broke apart when their lungs started to demand oxygen; Lexa grinned wide as she leaned back "Why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"What?" Clarke jawed and covered it moving her head to the crock of Lexa's neck.

"That I have this" Lexa said and raised her hand where she knew Clarke would see it and used her powers, the red ball of light creating between her fingers for Clarke to see. The blonde raised her head and frowned a little; Lexa started to freak out and closed her hand on a fist making the light disappear "I-I mean- you said- no, I shouldn't have said anything, uhm..."

Clarke closed her eyes and jawed again before saying "Lex, baby, slow down, I can't understand you, I just woke up" Lexa kissed her instead of answering.

"Don't worry about it" she said in a hurry, she moved her hands to Clarke's cheeks and kissed her again "Just forget it" she said almost praying and kissed Clarke one last time "I'll go make breakfast" she said and go up from the bed and out of the room before Clarke could catch her.

***

Clarke could only blink and grabbed the sheets to cover her body as a shiver ran down her spine when Lexa took with her the warm of her body away, and she fell down onto the bed. She frowned again, they were fine, they were kissing and Lexa seemed really happy _'Why did she left like that?'_ Clarke asked mentally and rubbed her eyes again trying to get the sleep out of them.

She smiled when she suddenly remembered the dream she was having, she loved to dream about Lexa, no matter what they were doing, she just loved to have her close, and she loved the thought of knowing even her conscience never let her forget about the brunette. She frowned a little when reality and her dream were too blurry to separate one from the other, she got up to put on some clothes and as she put on one of Lexa's seawaters she could finally separate.

"Did I just predicted the future?" she whispered into the quiet room with a slight frown, sweater half way down her torso "That or Lexa told me twice" she shrugged with a smiled, her girlfriend had finally tried to tell her about her powers and then freaked out because Clarke was too sleepy to understand "That cutie useless lesbian" she grinned lovingly.

The blonde walked out of the room and into the kitchen where her girlfriends was -actually using her hands, but a little tens while- making breakfast, the smell of just made coffee filling her nostrils. She walked up behind her without the brunette noticing and hugged her waits, resting her head between her tense shoulder blades. Lexa froze for a second but immediately relaxed into her girlfriend’s arms.

"Good morning, beautiful" Clarke greeted kissing Lexa's back.

"Morning, babe. Coffee?"

"Always" Lexa chuckled and moved from Clarke's arms to give her a cup of coffee, the blonde moved to sat on the outside of their breakfast bar so she was facing Lexa on the kitchen "So..." Clarke bit her lip before she could say anything, and waited for Lexa to set both their cups in front of her.

"So?" the brunette asked leaning across the bar to kiss the tip of her girlfriend's nose and then her lips.

Clarke only smiled at her before pushing her own coffee cup across from the bar and far from Lexa's reach, Lexa jumped surprised but before the cup could reach the floor she stopped both the cup and the steamy coffee on it with her powers, both freezing on the spot.

"Don't freak out babe, I already knew" Clarke said grabbing Lexa's cup and putting sugar on it to sip from it -she and her girlfriends had very different taste on food, and sugary or not was just the beginning on their long list- she winked at the wide eyes brunette as she raised the cup to her lips to cover her smirk.

Lexa ignored it and moved the cup back on top of the bar before saying, as if nothing had happened "That's my cup, I had already put sugar to yours"

"Take it out" Clarke said simply pointing at her own yellow cup now in front of Lexa.

"I can't-" The blonde raised a single eyebrow, and Lexa closed her mouth "Right..." she muttered with a nod, trying to process what was happening. She opened the sugar jar and took a pinch, then she looked at the cup and raised her other hand, a bright red energy ball formed between her middle finger and her thumb.

Clarke stared at it; she's never seen it up close. Then Lexa started to move her fingers and a couple of coffee drops raised up from the cup, after a few seconds Lexa had a compressed sugar ball with the side of a small grape suspended over the coffee cup before she moved it into a napkin she also moved with her powers.

"Whoa..." Clarke sighed with a smile staring at the now spread sugar over the napkin.

"So you knew...?" Lexa asked grabbing the cup between both her hands.

"Yep"

"How long?" It was a valid question, Lexa was born with her powers, she was twenty-five years old now, she and Clarke have been dating for four years and they've known each other for seven, that was a long period of time knowing someone and tons of chances for Clarke to figure it out.

"I think... about a moth or two since we started living together" the blonde smiled.

"Living, living? Like in this apartment, or that period of time we moved between mine and yours each week?"

"Uhm... I think- Oh! No, you know what? The first time I saw you was the first time I stayed at yours"

"Clarke that was even before we started dating!"

"We were dating" Clarke frowned and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Clarke, we went on _one_ date, we didn't even planned a second date before we had sex!"

"That _was_ our second date!"

Lexa rolled her eyes again, this time with a loving smile on her face "Whatever, still, it was so long ago!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure. I woke up and you weren't in bed, I kinda freaked out before I hear you on the kitchen. I was still half asleep when I got up and I saw your... red thingy, and things floating, but then you turned around and it was gone so I thought I just imagined it" Clarke shrugged.

"It didn't happen again soon, did it?"

"No, I think it didn't, I think... yeah, it was around a year later, the first time you stayed the whole week at mines, do you remember?" a stupid loving smiled appeared immediately on Lexa's face as she nodded "It was... a Thursday and you were gonna be late for work and... I wanted you to stay in bed so I wasn't been very helpful" Clarke bit her lip apologetically before continuing.

"You were freaking out a little so without thinking you started using your powers, I didn't say anything because I wanted to see, I mean... is really cool" she rolled her eyes and Lexa smiled at her.

"I don't remember using my powers... why didn't you say anything, after that?"

Clarke shrugged "I wanted to, but then the following week was really busy and I kinda forgot about it, and by the time I remembered I realize that if you wanted to tell me, you would. Many times I thought you _did_ know that I knew because you would use your power so naturally, but then... you never used them when you knew I was there so... I don't know, I thought that if you didn't want to talk about it I just shouldn't ask"

Lexa nodded "But I'm lazy and I use them a lot" she smiled.

"I never say that!" Clarke raised her hands laughing.

"Yes, you did!"

"Of course not, when?"

"On your-" Lexa closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

"On my...?" Clarke narrowed her eyes right back before realization hit her "It was you! You got in my dream!" she said with wide eyes "You can you that?"

"Uh, yes, yes and yes, but I've never done it before... I actually can control minds, but I've never gotten into yours before, and this time I wasn't even controlling your dream I was just... _in_ it. I'm so sorry, babe, I just wanted to know how you’d react"

"It's okay baby, I get it, I'm not mad... I'm glad you finally told me, though" Clarke put her hand on top of Lexa's on the bar and squeezed lightly "You sure you've never... done that before?"

"No, never" Lexa said honestly, Clarke didn't seem mad but she wanted to make sure she knew she's never broker her trust.

"And have you ever..." Clarke moved her hand up Lexa's arm to her bicep "thought about it?" she asked biting her lip.

"Clark- oh my god!" Lexa moved away from her girlfriend and the bar standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"You have!" The blonde grinned.

"No!"

"Lexa, come on!" Clarke laughed.

"Claaaarke!" Lexa groaned as she leaned against the counter in front of the bar and covered her eyes with her hands.

Clarke stood and walked to stand in front of Lexa, grabbing her arms around her waist and kissing her exposed neck "You have?" she asked and the brunette groaned again putting her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders and throwing her head back.

"...Mm... maybe" she sighed.

"When?" Clarke asked and Lexa groaned louder letting her head fall to the blonde's shoulder.

"You're been unfair"

"I'm just asking you a question" Clarke laughed trying to sound innocent as she kissed Lexa's neck.

"Nooo! It's not fair because I have no control of my thought when I wake up in the middle of the night and you are grinding against my thigh or my ass or any part of my body!" the brunette complained with a groan throwing her head back once again.

"I knew it!" Clarke laughed.

Lexa huffed and looking straight at Clarke's eyes she said "Yes, Clarke, every single time on the course of this past four years when I woke up and realize that you were having a sex dream I would considered getting into it, but then why would I do so if I could wake you up and have real sex with you. So I woke you. Every. Single. Time" she finished with a kiss between each word, and ended depending the last one.

"You didn't- woke me- every time" Clarke said between kissed.

"Then it was because I didn't notice" Lexa answered with her lips inches apart from Clarke's before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone notice the title reference? Anyone? Marvel fans? Anyone?  
> Anyways hope you liked this little cute, cracky one-shot and all my works for this year's Clexaweek! I had so much fun writing and sharing works, I love how the whole fandom just came back to life, everyone did amazing and thank you for every writer and artists for all the amazing fics, arts and moodboards.  
> Ste yu, Kru, lots of love, see you (hopefully) soon!
> 
> If you'd like to see more Clexa stories, on my profile I have works from Clexmas, Clextober and Clexaweek 2020 plus Clexmas and Clextober 2019. You can also hit me up on Tumblr [@blu3haw4](https://blu3haw4.tumblr.com/)


End file.
